


I, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek jest prawnikiem, Drifting Apart, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Potential Divorce, Stiles jest policjantem, mieli być szczęsliwi ale coś średnio im idzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Derek i Stiles są małżeństwem od sześciu lat. Derek kocha swoją pracę odnoszącego sukcesy prawnika, zabezpieczenie finansowe, które to przynosi i swój duży dom. Dopiero, kiedy Stiles zostaje postrzelony zaczyna rozumieć, że być może jego mąż nie kocha ich życia tak samo mocno jak on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For better, for worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917343) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Jako że są Święta to wrzucam coś z każdego bliskiego mi fandomu, a potem metodycznie postaram się wrzucać resztę ficków z Gospody ;)   
> Miłego! 
> 
> Tekst betowany przez niezawodną [cariettę](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta) ;*

Derek kocha swoje biuro. Jest duże, przestronne i z jego imieniem na drzwiach, tuż pod _Starszy Partner_. Ciężko na to pracował: ciągnącymi się godzinami, bez wakacji na horyzoncie. Dobrze wie, że jest świetny w tym, co robi. 

Być może dlatego ten telefon tak go zaskakuje. 

— Czy to pan Hale? — pyta głos po drugiej stronie. 

Derek nie wysila się, aby poprawić rozmówcę, że tak właściwie to _Hale-Stilinski_. Nikt nie potrafi wymówić Stilinski, a on nie ma czasu, żeby to wyjaśniać. 

— Tak — mówi zamiast tego, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Isaac przekierował tę rozmowę do niego. 

— Proszę, niech pan usiądzie, panie Hale.

Derek już siedzi, a ta prośba nie jest niecodzienna; czasami klienci, którzy myślą, że zajmą mu sporo czasu, właśnie tak zaczynają rozmowy. Jednak tym razem lodowaty dreszcz zaczyna przechodzić mu po kręgosłupie. Coś jest nie tak. 

— W porządku, już siedzę. 

— Nazywam się Joan i dzwonię z Medycznego Centrum Beacon Hills. — Brzmi formalnie. Derek odkłada długopis i natychmiast znów go podnosi. — Pański mąż został postrzelony na akcji policyjnej. 

Derek nie czuje swoich stóp, a kiedy próbuje się odezwać, dociera do niego, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. 

— Czy on…? — zaczyna, ale nie jest w stanie dokończyć pytania. 

— Za trzydzieści minut rozpocznie się operacja — powiadamia go spokojnie Joan. — Lekarze uważają, że wszystko będzie w porządku. 

W tym zdaniu jest zbyt wiele miejsca na wątpliwości. Sam fakt, że Stiles _potrzebuje_ operacji sprawia, że Derek martwi się tylko bardziej. 

— Medyczne Centrum Beacon Hill? — udaje mu się wreszcie wydusić. Ma co najmniej dwa spotkania z klientami tego popołudnia, ale ktoś będzie musiał ich przejąć. Musi tam być, gdy Stiles wybudzi się z narkozy. Kiedy tylko Joan potwierdza nazwę szpitala, Derek rozłącza się i łapie swój płaszcz. 

Isaac spogląda na niego, kiedy wychodzi z biura; to jasne, że już domyślił się, że stało się coś poważnego. 

— Wszystko okej? — pyta, mimo wszystko. 

— Muszę jechać do szpitala. Upewnij się, że ktoś przejmie moje popołudniowe spotkania. Nie odwołuj ich. — Derek jest zaskoczony spokojem swojego głosu oraz tym, że pamiętał o zabraniu teczki.

— Ze Stilesem wszystko w porządku? — pyta Isaac, otwierając kalendarz Dereka w komputerze. 

— Nie. — To jedyne, co mówi, ponieważ nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie to wyjaśnić. Nie ufa sobie, że uda mu się zachować spokój. 

— Poinformuję panią Reyes — woła za nim jeszcze Isaac, zanim Derek wychodzi.

Tak, Erica musi raczej wiedzieć o jego nieobecności. On sam nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

*

Derek jest wdzięczny za ich ubezpieczenie zdrowotne i korzyści, które z niego płyną. Medyczne Centrum Beacon Hills jest jednym z lepszych szpitali w okolicy. Jest tu cicho, a personel jest profesjonalny. Podchodzą do niego, gdy tylko przechodzi przez drzwi i zaczyna tłumaczyć do kogo przyjechał. 

Jednak czuje się, jakby miał wodę w uszach, ponieważ ich słowa są zniekształcone i trudne do zrozumienia. Dociera do niego tylko fakt, że stan Stilesa nie jest najlepszy. Został postrzelony w klatkę piersiową — kula minęła serce o kilka milimetrów. Nie założył kamizelki kuloodpornej. Idiota. Derek go zabije, gdy tylko mężczyzna się obudzi. 

— Proszę tu zaczekać, panie Hale — mówi mu kobieta, którą spotyka przy drzwiach poczekalni. Derek nie poprawia jej w sprawie nazwiska. — Chciałby pan kawy i coś do czytania? Zostanie pan poinformowany o wszystkim w chwili, w której operacja pańskiego męża się zakończy. 

— Poproszę kawę. Czarną. — Zajmuje się telefonami do Isaaca i dopytywaniem, czy ten znalazł mu zastępstwo. Dzwoni do firmy ubezpieczeniowej, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Dzwoni też do Erici, żeby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie ma go w pracy. 

— Przepraszam. Nie dotrę dziś na spotkanie. — Kiedy otwiera usta, aby wyjaśnić sprawę, słowa więzną mu w gardle. Odchrząkuje. — Stiles został postrzelony. Muszę tu być. W szpitalu. 

— Derek — mówi Erica surowo. 

— W firmie pojawię się najpóźniej jutro, w porze lunchu — dodaje szybko. Do tego czasu powinien znaleźć kogoś do opieki nad Stilesem. 

— Derek — powtarza Erica. — Nie potrzebujemy cię tutaj, kiedy jesteś potrzebny gdzieś indziej. Chcę, żebyś wziął pięć tygodni urlopu, _płatnego_ , i zaopiekował się mężem. Twoje biuro i klienci wciąż tu będą, gdy wrócisz. 

— Ale… — zaczyna Derek, ale kobieta rozłącza się, nim może coś jeszcze dodać. Pięć tygodni to szmat czasu. Derek nie sądzi, że wziął pięć tygodni wakacji łącznie przez ostatnie sześć lat. Praca z domu jest możliwa. I tak robi to często. To nie problem. 

Następnie pielęgniarka, która przyniosła mu kawę — ta stoi zapomniana i zimna na stole — podchodzi do niego. 

— Może go pan teraz zobaczyć, panie Hale. — Kieruje go do pokoju Stilesa. Stilesa, który jest blady, taki blady, i niesamowicie mały na olbrzymim łóżku. Na jego policzku znajduje się siniak, warga jest rozcięta, a wokół torsu owinięte ma bandaże. Przez chwilę Derek czuje przemożną chęć wybuchnięcia płaczem. 

— Może pan przy nim usiąść i z nim porozmawiać — informuje go kobieta. — Jest zmęczony, ale wszystko poszło dobrze. To prawdziwy wojownik. 

Derek rozgląda się wokół za czymś do siedzenia, zauważając, że łóżko Stilesa jest jedynym w pokoju. Przyciąga do niego krzesło z rogu. 

Dziwnie się go takim ogląda. Derek ściska ostrożnie jego dłoń, czując wdzięczność, że jest ciepła, a potem natychmiast zastanawia się, dlaczego miałaby taka nie być; pociera kciukiem kostki Stilesa. Też są odrobinę poobijane.   
— Hej — mówi cicho. — Jestem tutaj.   
Widzi ruch za powiekami Stilesa i kącik jego ust unosi się lekko do góry. Ale to jedyna reakcja, jaką otrzymuje przez następnych kilka godzin. To nie może być nic dobrego. 

Derek kilka razy rozmawia z pielęgniarką i lekarzem, pytając, dlaczego Stiles wciąż śpi i nie zagaduje wszystkich na śmierć. A oni za każdym razem odpowiadają mu, że mężczyzna potrzebuje odpoczynku, że z pewnością jest w bólu i że porozmawia z Derekiem, gdy tylko odzyska siły.

Derek spędza resztę czasu odpowiadając na maile z telefonu. Zajmuje się pracą, bo i tak nie może zrobić nic innego, gdy Stiles śpi. Czasami zastanawia się, czy poślubienie policjanta nie było błędem. Mundur jest seksowny, ale ryzyko już nie. 

Jest po północy, gdy Stiles się budzi; rozgląda się nieskupionym wzrokiem wokół, nim zatrzymuje się na Dereku. Przez sekundę wygląda na zaskoczonego, jakby nie spodziewał się, że jego mąż tu będzie, a potem lekko się uśmiecha. 

— Hej — mówi Derek. — Jak się czujesz? Chcesz, żebym zawołał pielęgniarkę? 

Stiles potrząsa lekko głową. 

— Wszystko mnie boli. 

Derek ponownie sięga po jego dłoń i ściska ją tak mocno, jak się odważy. Pomaga Stilesowi wypić trochę wody, zastanawiając się, czy powinien przywołać pielęgniarkę, czy nie. Ale Stiles powiedział, że nie. 

— Nie spodziewałem się, że tu będziesz — mówi mężczyzna po chwili. Zdaje się, że wypicie wody pozbawiło go resztek energii, ponieważ jego powieki znów opadają. 

— Wziąłem wolne od pracy — wyjaśnia Derek. 

— Nie wiedziałem, że pozwalają ci na takie coś — komentuje Stiles, i jasne, Derek wie, że dużo pracuje, ale to właśnie przez to mają taki dom i samochody. Ich życie jest wygodne i stabilne, głównie dzięki jego pracy. To nie tak, że Stiles ciężko nie pracuje, ale nie da się zbić kokosów będąc policjantem. 

— Cóż, uznano, że powinienem być przy tobie, ponieważ zostałeś postrzelony. 

Stiles mruczy i zamyka oczy. Derek jest całkiem pewien, że mężczyzna nie śpi, ale być może jest bardzo zmęczony. Operacje zdają się mieć taki efekt na ludziach. 

Siedzi tak przez długi czas, dopóki oddech Stilesa nie spowalnia i nie wyrównuje się. Dopóki lekarze i pielęgniarki nie budzą go, aby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia. Dopóki Stiles znów nie zasypia. 

Derek spędza noc śpiąc na krześle — z głową wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem i bolącymi plecami.

*

Mijają dni, nim Stiles dostaje zgodę na opuszczenie szpitala. Derek pracował trochę z miejsca przy jego łóżku, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa, gdy oglądali telewizję. Aż wreszcie Erica zadzwoniła i powiedziała mu, że jeśli nadal będzie się tak zachowywał, to zablokują mu firmowe konto mailowe. 

Trudno mu nie pracować. Zwłaszcza, że wcześniej harował jak wół przez wiele lat, aby być tu, gdzie jest teraz. Bez pracy nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. 

Zatrudnił pielęgniarkę, która przychodzi do nich raz dziennie, aby sprawdzić jak wszystko się goi u Stilesa, ale poza tym są tylko we dwóch. Z jakiegoś powodu Stiles każdego dnia wydaje się zaskoczony, gdy budzi się i znajduje w łóżku Dereka —nie ważne, czy to środek dnia, czy nocy. 

— Głodny? — pyta Derek któregoś piątku. Stiles czyta w ich łóżku; był dziwnie cichy przez ostatnich parę dni. Derek myśli, że to szok, ale nie jest pewien. 

Stiles spogląda w górę, a w jego oczach znów widnieje cień zaskoczenia. Trwa to ledwie sekundę, ale Derek i tak to zauważa. 

— Tak. 

— Może być hinduskie? 

Stiles tylko potakuje. 

Derek tego nie rozumie, ale może problem leży w nim. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tak dużej ilości wolnego czasu. Do możliwości oglądania meczu w telewizji, czy noszenia zwykłych jeansów. Spędzanie popołudni na kanapie jest dla niego czymś obcym. 

Siedzi ze Stilesem, gdy jedzą. Wymieniają się kilkoma uwagami, ale jest między nimi dużo ciszej, niż normalnie. Stiles zazwyczaj dużo mówi. O pracy, o ich przyjaciołach, o filmie, który widział ze Scottem. Derek rzadko kiedy ma szansę, aby robić te rzeczy, więc polega w tych sprawach tylko i wyłącznie na Stilesie. 

— Chcesz mi opowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło? — pyta w końcu. Był pewny, że Stiles od razu mu powie, albo gdy tylko dotrą do domu, ale póki co nie usłyszał nawet słowa. 

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramiona i natychmiast się krzywi, jakby rana go zabolała. 

— To głupia sprawa. Uznałem, że wyłapanie gangu narkotykowego będzie dziecinną zabawą, ale wtedy jeden z kolesi znikąd wyciągnął broń. Najwyraźniej zapomniałem założyć kamizelki kuloodpornej. 

— Najwyraźniej — mamrocze Derek pod nosem. — Ale udało wam się ich złapać? — pyta głośniej. 

— Tak, Lydia i Allison dokończyły robotę. — Jego usta układają się w lekko krytyczny uśmiech. — Laskie jak one nigdy nie popełniają takich głupich błędów. 

Klatka piersiowa Dereka unosi się w dumie na słowa Stilesa. Mężczyzna zawsze był dobry w łapaniu złych kolesi. Jakby miał jakiś szósty zmysł. 

— Bądź co bądź, to był sukces. 

Stiles potakuje. 

— Tak myślę. — Waha się, ale Derek wie, że musi tylko poczekać, aby ten się odezwał. — Więc jak długo zostaniesz w domu? 

— Jeszcze trzy tygodnie — informuje go Derek i Stiles wygląda na tak zszokowanego, że Derek nie wie, jak to zinterpretować. 

— Wow. Wytrzymasz tyle?

— A dlaczego by nie? — pyta defensywnie Derek, nie chcąc się przyznać, że wszystko mrowi go, aby wziąć telefon, włączyć goi sprawdzić maile oraz smsy. Chciałby się jedynie upewnić, że nie przegapia czegoś ważnego. 

— Cóż, twój pracoholizm może ci nieco utrudzić wolny czas. 

W głosie Stilesa słychać coś ostrego — coś, czego Derek nie rozumie, ale spycha to na bok. Mężczyzna był postrzelony, prawdopodobnie jest poirytowany przez ból. 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko spędzaniu z tobą czasu — odpowiada ostrożnie Derek, gdy łapie talerz Stilesa z nietkniętym jedzeniem. — Będę w salonie. Zawołaj mnie, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. 

Stiles dużo śpi ostatnimi dniami, a Derek odkrył, że lubi oglądać Dr Phila. 

Jest prawie w połowie trzeciego tygodnia urlopu, gotów oszaleć z nudów, kiedy to znajduje. Przypadkiem przewraca kosz na śmieci w swoim domowym biurze, podczas przeglądania folderów z dokumentami ze starych spraw. I właśnie tam to znajduje. Białą kartkę, przerwaną na pół, którą łatwo złożyć z powrotem w całość. Na samej górze znajduje się napis _Lista Świątecznych Życzeń_ , nabazgrany charakterem pisma Stilesa. Derek uśmiecha się. Kiedyś robili takie listy. To była ich tradycja. Przez chwilę myśli, że mężczyzna znalazł jakąś starą z ich i zdecydował ją wyrzucić, ale wtedy czyta ją: 

— Derek pracujący mniej.   
— Derek spędzający więcej czasu w domu.   
— Spędzanie czasu ze Derekiem.   
— Powrót mojego życia seksualnego byłby miły.   
— I powrót tego kolesia, którego poślubiłem.

Tylko to znajduje się na liście, ale Derek i tak czuje się wypompowany od tych pięciu życzeń. Czyta je ponownie. A potem kolejny raz. I nagle zaskoczenie na twarzy Stilesa za każdym razem, gdy budził się obok Dereka, nabiera sensu. Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewał się go tam zastać. 

Wcale nie minęło tak dużo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio uprawiali seks, mówi sobie Derek. To było w ich rocznicę… 

Derek przełyka, gdy oblewa go gwałtowne i zimne zrozumienie. To było siedem miesięcy temu. Seks był krótki, niechlujny i po prostu… szybki. Derek musiał wstać następnego ranka wcześnie, ale Stiles wydawał się taki pełen nadziei w restauracji na ich kolacji, i zresztą Derek też za nim tęsknił. Ale wcześniej? Derek nie jest w stanie sobie nawet przypomnieć. 

Gapi się na kartkę przez dłuższy czas. Pracuje około osiemdziesięciu godzin tygodniowo, wstaje rano i wraca późno. Je śniadanie, lunch i obiad w pracy. Następnie wraca do domu i idzie do łóżka. Dokładnie to robi.

Stiles pracuje w dziwnych godzinach. Czasami ma nocne zmiany, a czasami pracuje w dzień. Derek nigdy nie potrafi za tym nadążyć, więc nie dba o to, czy Stiles jest w domu, gdy on wychodzi, albo czy jest wieczorem, gdy wraca. Jeśli go nie ma, Derek zakłada, że pracuje. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to może być problem. Że ten układ dla Stilesa nie pasuje.

Przez chwilę myśli o wyrzuceniu listy z powrotem do kosza, ale potem wyciąga swój portfel i chowa ją tam; nie wie tak właściwie dlaczego. Z jednej strony nie chce jej już nigdy więcej widzieć. Ale z drugiej czuje pokusę, żeby ją czytać cały czas, dopóki słowa nie wyryją mu się w pamięci. 

Nogi odrobinę mu drżą, gdy kieruje się do sypialni. Stiles śpi, leżąc na plecach, co jest dla niego dość dziwne. Zawsze sypiał na boku, ale być może rana postrzałowa nie pozwala mu na to. Wygląda na młodszego i jednocześnie na starszego, niż Derek go pamięta. W rzeczywistości ma tylko trzydzieści trzy lata— to żaden wiek. Ale wydaje się, jakby dopiero co wczoraj miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i swoją nadpobudliwością zmuszał Dereka do porzucania nauki na rzecz wspólnego spędzania czasu. A potem obaj dostali pracę i Derek szybko wspiął się po szczeblach kariery. 

Stiles wygląda na bardziej umięśnionego, niż Derek pamięta, i zastanawia się, kiedy ostatni raz widział swojego męża nago. Albo kiedy ostatni raz po prostu mu się _przyjrzał_. 

Spogląda na zegar i zauważa, że jest za dziesięć jedenasta, a jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że w tej chwili dopiero by się pakował w pracy, aby wrócić do domu. Coś się w nim przez to łamie. 

Stiles nie ma nierealistycznych wymagań co do swojego męża. To Derek je ma, myśląc, że może pracować osiemdziesiąt godzin na tydzień i do końca życia być ze Stilesem. Jakim cudem, skoro nie spędzają żadnego czasu razem. 

Unika swojego odbicia w lustrze, gdy myje zęby i się rozbiera. Kocha swój dom, samochody i finansowe zabezpieczenie. Ale chciał tego wszystkiego, żeby móc prowadzić idealne życie _ze Stilesem_. Ponieważ, wbrew pozorom, kocha Stilesa najmocniej z tego wszystkiego. Nic nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeśli nie będą tego dzielić. 

Z powrotem w łóżku, kładzie się ostrożnie obok Stilesa, starając się go nie obudzić. Układa luźno ramię wokół mężczyzny. Jego zapach jest jednocześnie znajomy i obcy. Derek zamyka oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że nie pamięta ostatniego razu, gdy spali tak blisko. Pewnie było to w ich rocznicę, po seksie. 

Stiles spina się odrobinę, ale nie budzi się. Z jakiegoś powodu Derek usypia z łatwością, nawet jeśli jego serce waży tonę. 

Budzi się, kiedy robi to Stiles. Być może dlatego, że dostaje łokciem w twarz. 

— Och, cholera, przepraszam — mruczy Stiles. — Nie spodziewałem się, że położysz tak blisko. 

Derek wie, że może winić o to tylko siebie, ale to i tak boli. 

— W porządku — odpowiada i pociera się po szczęce; jego głos jest ochrypły. 

Stiles zamiera, a kiedy Derek otwiera oczy, mężczyzna patrzy wprost na niego. 

— Jest ósma rano, a ty wciąż jesteś w łóżku. 

— Mam wakacje, pamiętasz? 

Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewa się, że mina Stilesa zmięknie i mężczyzna uśmiechnie się do niego. Albo że chociaż poruszy się przy nim jak kiedyś. Zamiast tego mąż patrzy na niego, jak na kogoś nowego. Obcego. I Derek nie może się powstrzymać. 

— Odejdziesz ode mnie? 

Pytanie zawisa przez chwilę w powietrzu, ale Stiles nie wygląda na zaskoczonego. Otwiera usta, zamyka je, a potem znów otwiera. 

— Nie wiem. 

Derek gapi się na niego. Nie czuje zaskoczenia, przecież widział listę życzeń; wie, że zaniedbał Stilesa oraz ich małżeństwo – wszystko, co tak naprawdę się w jego życiu liczyło. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że Stiles w tak bezceremonialny sposób go o tym poinformuje. 

— Żałuję, że mi nie powiedziałeś — mówi Derek cicho. 

— Zamierzałem. Kiedy podejmę decyzję. 

Irytacja wzbiera się pod jego żebrami. 

— To nie dałoby mi żadnej szansy na poprawę. 

— Nie rozumiem, jak mógłbyś nie zdać sobie sprawy, że pracowanie dwadzieścia cztery na siedem zabije nasze małżeństwo. 

— To było dla _nas_. Żebyśmy mogli mieć ten dom. Nasze życie. 

Stiles mruga. 

— To nie jest życie, Derek — odpowiada spokojnie. 

To chyba ta najgorsza część. Że Stiles nie jest nawet smutny, czy zły. To tak, jakby już się pogodził z całą sytuacją. Że nic już się nie zmieni, że sam Derek się nie zmieni. Więc, jeśli nie może tego zmienić, to odejdzie. Derek nie wie, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Nie ma bladego pojęcia. 

Zamiast tego wstaje z łóżka, czując się zbyt roztrzęsionym i przechodzi przez dom; opada na fotel w biurze. Jest tu zimno. Klimatyzacja nigdy nie została poprawnie ustawiona, przeskakując od zbyt zimnego powietrza, do przeraźliwie gorącego. 

Na biurku znajduje się ekspres do kawy na kapsułki, ponieważ Derek jest na tyle głupi, żeby uznać opuszczenie tego pokoju po kawę za zbyt dużą stratę czasu. Kto wie dlaczego? Być może wtedy musiałby zauważyć fakt, że dzieli dom z kimś jeszcze. W każdym razie teraz to błogosławieństwo. Potrzebuje czegoś ciepłego. 

Dwadzieścia minut później, gdy opróżnia kubek kawy, jego wzrok ląduje na koszu na śmieci. Uderza w niego, że może Stiles wyrzucił coś jeszcze. Kiedy przegląda rzeczy, znajduje tam głównie stare gazety i listy zakupów. Jednak na samym dnie jest to, czego szukał: papiery z agencji adopcyjnej. 

Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej. Głównie Stiles, ale Derek lubił myśl o poszerzeniu ich rodziny. Rodzina jest dla niego ważna i posiadanie swojej własnej, z najwspanialszą osobą pod słońcem, naprawdę do niego przemawia. Jednak teraz to jasne, że to marzenie Stiles też porzucił. 

Przez krótką chwilę Derek czuje się dobrze. Następnie spogląda za okno, na duży trawnik, na który zapracowywał się na śmierć. Żeby mieć męża i kilkoro dzieci. Ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że nie może po prostu nabyć te rzeczy, a potem spodziewać się, że wszystko będzie okej, że do szczęścia brakuje mu tylko kolejnej butelki rzadkiej szkockiej. Teraz ma niezwykle ważną pracę, wielki dom, wspaniałe samochody i jest na granicy rozwodu. I to sprawia, że Derek pęka. 

Minęły lata, od kiedy ostatni raz płakał. Nawet nie pamięta ostatniego razu. Być może podczas przemowy Stilesa na ich ślubie. 

Siedzi tutaj, z papierami adopcyjnymi w dłoniach, i płacze, jakby wstrzymywał wszystko przez dekadę. I może tak było. 

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu tak spędza, ze łzami spływającymi w dół jego policzków. Raczej nie tak długo. Wtedy drzwi do biura otwierają się i do środka wchodzi Stiles w koszulce i dresach. Derek wciąż ma na sobie tylko bokserki. 

Stiles wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale wtedy dostrzega papiery adopcyjne i jego mina się zmienia. Teraz jest zmęczony i smutny. 

— Tak — mówi powoli. — Myślałem, że się domyśliłeś. Ale jak widzę, chyba nie. 

— Chyba nie — zgadza się z nim Derek; jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny. 

— Derek, ja… — zaczyna Stiles, nim cichnie na kilka chwil. — Myślałem, że wiesz. Myślałem, że to był twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, że masz już dość. Że to nasz koniec. 

— Oczywiście, że nie. 

— Ja po prostu nie… nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że pracowanie osiemdziesięciu godzin tygodniowo byłoby w porządku? Nim zostałem postrzelony, nie widzieliśmy się dwa tygodnie. Już nawet nie piszesz do mnie z pracy. Przestałeś mnie dotykać nawet wcześniej. Nie wiedziałem, co innego myśleć. 

To ma sens — oczywiście, że tak, kiedy złoży się już to w całość. Derek po prostu nie uświadomił sobie, czym się stał. Czym oni się stali. 

— Nie wiedziałem — mówi. 

— Widzę. — Głos Stilesa jest miękki, gdy mężczyzna siada na podnóżku. — Powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej. 

— Przygotuję papiery. — Ponieważ nie może tylko siedzieć i płakać. — Skontaktuję się z Ericą. 

— Papiery? — powtarza zdziwiony Stiles. 

— Rozwodowe — wyjaśnia Derek, a jego głoś załamuje się na tym słowie. — To trochę trwa. Możesz chcieć się za to zabrać najszybciej, jak się da. 

Chce brzmieć na opanowanego i pewnego siebie, jak zawsze, gdy jest w pracy. Nie na wystraszonego i złamanego. _Jest_ wystraszony. Ku jego zaskoczeniu mina Stilesa łagodnieje i Derek rozpoznaje w nim swojego męża. 

— Hej — mówi delikatnie Stiles, sięgając po jego dłoń. — Nie spieszmy się z tym, co? Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem pewny. Jest powód, dla którego cię poślubiłem, mnóstwo powodów. Po prostu myślałem, że też tego chcesz. Nie spodziewałem się, że nie masz pojęcia. 

— Okej — mówi cicho Derek i opada na krzesło. To nie jest ulga, ale dziwna mieszanka szczęścia i adrenaliny opuszczającej jego ciało. 

Stiles krzywi się, gdy próbuje wstać, ale nie udaje mu się i nagle Derek uświadamia sobie, że mężczyzna jest ranny. 

— Przepraszam — mówi, podrywając się. — Potrzebujesz czegoś? Pomóc ci wrócić do łóżka? 

Stiles wygląda, jakby chciał odmówić, ale potem znów się krzywi. 

— Tak, myślę, że tak. 

Derek wsuwa dłoń pod jego ramię, pomagając mu wstać. Stara się być ostrożny, ale Stiles wciąż jęczy, gdy się prostuje. Opiera się ciężko o Dereka, a zimny pot pojawia się na jego czole i szyi. 

— Jak w ogóle się tu dostałeś, skoro ledwie może stać? — pyta Derek pod nosem, znów czując zmartwienie. Zmartwienie, że Stiles nie leczy się tak szybko, jak powinien. Albo że kiedy już wyzdrowieje, to od niego odejdzie. 

— Czułem, że muszą z tobą porozmawiać. Jakoś nie miałem innej opcji — wyjaśnia Stiles, gdy Derek kieruje go w stronę sypialni. Pomoc Stilesowi w położeniu się wydaje się nagle bardzo intymna. 

— Chcesz spać w ciuchach, czy wolisz je zdjąć? — pyta, marszcząc brwi na bladość twarzy męża. 

— Zdjąć. Ciepło tu. — Stiles brzmi, jakby już odlatywał. 

Potakując, Derek pomaga mu zdjąć dresy, a potem stara się nie martwić, gdy Stiles krzywi się, unosząc ramiona nad głowę. Pomaga mu znaleźć wygodną pozycję i przykrywa go kołdrą. Nim może się powstrzymać, odgarnia mu włosy i jego serce drga, gdy mężczyzna uśmiecha się śpiąco. Kiedy spogląda na Dereka, w jego oczach jest coś, czego nie było tam od dawna. Z pewnością dłużej, niż sam Derek może to sobie wyobrazić. 

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś — mamrocze Stiles, nim zamyka oczy i odpływa. 

Derek chce się obok niego położyć i go przytulić. Kocha tego mężczyznę całym sobą. I chce mu pokazać, że im się uda. On chce, żeby to się udało. Jednak powiedzenie Stilesowi, że go kocha, nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy. W tej chwili to tylko puste słowa. Uczucia nie są problemem. To życie, które zbudowali, gdzie Dereka nigdy nie ma w domu, a oni są dwójką nieznajomych, którzy mieszkają pod jednym dachem. 

— Derek, mówiłam ci, że nie możesz pracować — wita go Erica, kiedy odbiera telefon. 

— Nie dlatego dzwonię. — Derek zamyka za sobą drzwi biura. Serce zaczyna mu bić odrobinę szybciej. Jest prawie wpół do jedenastej, a on próbuje naprawić swoje życie. Albo przynajmniej znaleźć jakąś nadzieję, aby to zrobić.

— Więc, co się dzieje? — pyta kobieta; w jej głosie słychać, że wie, że coś się dzieje z Derekiem. 

— Stiles. 

— Co z nim? Boli go coś? 

— Nie. — Derek potrząsa głową. Na pewno nie boli go w takim sensie, o jaki jej chodzi. — Nie. On chce rozwodu. 

Cisza na linii jest ogłuszająca. Erica odchrząkuje po zbyt długiej przerwie. 

— Rozwód? 

— Tak. Pracuję zbyt dużo. Myślał, że też tego chcę. — Derek pociera twarz dłonią. — Czuję się tak głupio. Sądziłem, że wszystko gra. Że jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Staraliśmy się o adopcję dziecka. — Dźwięk czystej frustracji wydobywa się z jego ust. — A on był pewny, że straciłem tym wszystkich zainteresowanie; nim i dzieckiem. 

— Dlaczego? 

— Zawsze pracuję. Nie uprawialiśmy seksu od siedmiu miesięcy, a przed tym... nie jestem sobie w stanie przypomnieć — przyznaje Derek. W chwili, w której wypowiada to na głos, czuje się jeszcze głupszy, że nie ogarnął tego wcześniej. — Przepraszam za zbyt dużo intymnych informacji. 

— Och, błagam — prycha Erica, ale potem natychmiast poważnieje. — Jakim cudem tego nie wiedziałeś? Zawsze was podziwiałam, że udaje wam się utrzymać małżeństwo, skoro cały czas pracujesz. 

— Najwyraźniej nam się nie udawało. — Derek znów ma ochotę się rozpłakać. — Nie wiem, jak tego nie zauważyłem. To takie oczywiste, prawda? Wszystko ma sens. Oczywiście, że nie może być ze mną, kiedy ja nigdy nie jestem _z_ nim. 

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — pyta Erica, jak zwykle racjonalna. 

— Nie wiem — wyznaje Derek. — Kocham moją pracę. Nie chcę z niej rezygnować. 

— Nie musisz. Ale też nie musisz pracować tylu godzin. Czterdzieści godzin będzie wystarczające. — Erica wzdycha. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś tu ważniakiem. Że wiesz, co robisz. Nie musisz już nic nikomu udowadniać. Cholera, ja sama przychodzę do pracy na dziewiątą i wychodzę o piętnastej, a nikt nic nie mówi. 

— Dlatego, że twoje nazwisko jest na drzwiach — wytyka Derek. 

— Nie skreślę cię z żadnej listy tylko dlatego, że uświadomiłeś sobie jak ważne jest posiadanie rodziny. — Znowu wzdycha. — Sama cię zachęcam do urlopów w Święta i do krótszego pracowania. Mamy pracowników niższych rangą od pracowania dwadzieścia cztery na dobę i tak powinno być. Oni to wiedzą. Kiedy raz wespniesz się na szczyt, na zawsze udowodnisz swoją wartość. 

Derek bierze oddech; jego palce lekko się trzęsą. Może, _może_ , to się uda. 

— Derek, jesteś jedyną osobą, której udało się tak szybko zbudować swoje nazwisko. Jesteś też jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół. To znaczy, że jeśli ty i Stiles weźmiecie rozwód, staniesz się bezużyteczny przez długi okres czasu, ponieważ będziesz starał się po tym pozbierać. Upewnij się, że zrobisz wszystko, aby to naprawić. 

— Masz rację — zgadza się Derek, ale Erica już się rozłącza. 

Siedzi w biurze przez jakiś czas, gapiąc się na oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie jego i Stilesa z ich dnia ślubu. Obaj wyglądają na niesamowicie szczęśliwych, a błysk, który znajduje się w oczach Stilesa na zdjęciu, w rzeczywistości już nie istnieje. Ale Derek byłby głupcem, gdyby o niego nie zawalczył. O mężczyznę, który pojawił się znikąd, kiedy Derek był na studiach, ucząc się ciężko, aby utrzymać swoje oceny, i kupił mu kawę. Który sprawił, że Derek wyczołgał się ze swojej skorupy. Który wspierał go i zachęcał do wszystkiego, co ten starał się osiągnąć. 

Derek nie chce przyszłości bez niego. Mówiąc szczerze, nie jest pewien, czy mógłby ze sobą żyć, jeśli nie starałby się walczyć o miłość swojego życia. O jedyną osobę, która trzymała serce Derka w jednej garści i popychała go do przodu drugą. Stiles zna wszystkie jego wady. Zna jego mocne strony. Zna jego słabości i obawy. I Stiles kochał go kiedyś mimo tego, że nie wszystko było idealnie. 

A teraz Derek jest tak blisko stracenia go. 

Stiles śpi jak kamień, kiedy Derek wchodzi do łóżka. Przez moment zastanawia się, czy to w porządku, jeśli przysunie się bliżej; decyduje, że tak. Jeśli by tak nie było, Stiles kazałby mu wcześniej spać w pokoju gościnnym. Derek dostaje dreszczy na całym ciele, kiedy jego ciepło miesza się z tym Stilesa. 

— Dobranoc — mówi cicho. Stiles jedynie porusza się lekko. — Kocham cię — dodaje Derek, wiedząc, że mężczyzna go nie słyszy. — Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła mi się w życiu i nie zamierzam cię stracić. Nie ważne, co będę musiał zrobić. 

Składa pocałunek na czole Stilesa, mając nadzieję, że podświadomość jego męża zrozumie, co Derek chce mu przekazać. Że przynajmniej pozwoli Derekowi spróbować.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzeci rozdział będzie, jak się zbiorę i go przetłumaczę ;)

— Kiedy wracasz do pracy? — pyta Derek kilka dni później.

Stiles śpi prawie non stop i kiedy Derek zadzwonił do lekarza po raz sześćdziesiąty, usłyszał, że to _naprawdę_ całkowicie normalne zachowanie. Pielęgniarka, która przyszła wczoraj, stwierdziła, że wszystko dobrze się goi, więc Derek stara się to nie szukać dziury w całym. 

Stiles kontynuuje jedzenie zupy, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Jak już będę mógł się bez problemu poruszać. A i tak posadzą mnie przy biurku na miesiąc albo dwa, żeby się upewnić, że jestem całkowicie wyleczony, nim wrócę w teren. 

— Okej.

Derek nie chce, aby Stiles wrócił w teren, ale wie też, że to nie jego decyzja. 

— Dlaczego pytasz? 

— Zastanawiałem się, czy będziesz w domu na święta.

— Prawdopodobnie. — Stiles krzywi się. 

— Myślałem o wzięciu jeszcze kilku tygodni urlopu. 

Stiles prawie upuszcza łyżkę. 

— Co? 

— Rozmawiałem z Ericą — tłumaczy niezręcznie Derek. — O mniejszej ilości godzin pracy. Że chce wziąć kilka tygodni urlopu i mniej pracować. 

— Odpowiada jej to? — pyta Stiles, kompletnie zszokowany. 

— Sama mnie do tego zachęciła. 

— A _tobie_ to odpowiada? 

Derek patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy to, co widzi u Stilesa, to podekscytowanie za fasadą powątpiewania. 

— Kocham moją pracę… — urywa, starając się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Czuje się głupio. To jego mąż, a nie jakiś obcy facet, któremu wyznaje miłość. — Ale ciebie kocham bardziej i chcę, żeby nasze małżeństwo przetrwało. Chcę spróbować i wszystko naprawić. Jeśli mi pozwolisz. 

Stiles gapi się na niego parę sekund, gdy nagle jego oczy zachodzą łzami. Derek nie wie, co ma myśleć. 

— Naprawdę? — wzdycha wreszcie mężczyzna. 

W jego gardle pojawia się gula, która nie chce odejść, mimo tego, że Derek przełyka kilka razy. 

— Chcę spróbować. Proszę, pozwól mi to naprawić. 

— W porządku, też tego chcę — szepcze jego mąż i wyciąga ku niemu rękę. Nim sama myśl zdąży mu wpaść do głowy, Derek już, przechodzi przez pomieszczenie i wymija kuchenną wysepkę, żeby móc przytulić Stilesa. Delikatnie, bo wciąż go wszystko boli.

Derek nie wie, ile czasu tak się tulą. Ma wrażenie, że mijają całe godziny; zupa jest zimna, kiedy się rozdzielają. Mają jeszcze wiele do przejścia, ale przynajmniej już zaczęli.

*

W następnym tygodniu zaczynają terapię dla par. Derek jest z początku sceptycznie nastawiony, ale Stiles naprawdę tego chce. Spodziewa się, że to na niego zostanie cała wina, ale, o dziwo, zarówno Stiles jak i terapeuta od początku są nastawieni raczej na ruszenie spraw do przodu, a nie na szukaniu winnego. 

Klatka piersiowa Dereka jest zaciśnięta, gdy pierwszy raz wychodzą z sesji. Głównie to Stiles mówił przez większość czasu, ale Derek ma wrażenie, że i tak otrzymał tylko mały kawałek tego, jak czuł się jego mąż. _Zaniedbanie_ nie jest prawdopodobnie wystarczająco mocnym słowem na to, jak Derek traktował ich małżeństwo w ostatnim czasie. 

— Przez następnych parę miesięcy nie możemy uprawiać seksu — mówi Stiles, gdy tylko wchodzą do domu. Wygląda na zmęczonego, ale Derek nie jest pewien, czy to przez ból, czy przez terapię. — To nie powinno być dla nas zbyt trudne — prycha. 

Derek wie, że to miał być żart, ale jego serce i tak opada. Pamięta, że kiedyś praktycznie nie odrywali się od siebie. Teraz nie wie nawet, czy może pocałować swojego męża. 

— Hej — mówi Stiles, dotykając jego dłoni. — Nie chodziło mi o to. 

Derek spogląda w górę, uświadamiając sobie, że odpłynął. 

— W porządku. 

Mąż przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. 

— Nie chcę, żebyś obwiniał się o wszystko — mówi w końcu. — W naszej terapii nie chodzi o to, żeby wywołać u ciebie poczucie winy i zmusić cię do przyjęcia całej odpowiedzialności. Chodzi o odkrycie naszego związku na nowo, okej? 

— To _jest_ moja wina. — Derek wzrusza ramionami; nie ma w tym nawet cienia wątpliwości. To nie Stiles wybrał pracę nad małżeństwo.

— Mogłem coś powiedzieć już rok temu i wtedy nie byłoby problemu. — Stiles okrąża opuszkiem palca obrączkę Dereka. — Nasze małżeństwo to również moja odpowiedzialność. 

Kiwając głową, Derek sięga po niego i to uczucie jest zarówno nowe i stare, gdy Stiles się do niego przyciska. 

— Masz rację. 

Kiedy otacza ramionami młodszego mężczyznę, zastanawia się, czy przestali się przytulać jeszcze zanim zaprzestali seksu. Terapeuta powiedział, że dotyk przez ciuchy jest w porządku, pocałunki też. 

— Co powiesz na randkę w piątek? — pyta wciągając do płuc zapach Stilesa. Nie rozpoznaje go; być może jego mąż zmienił perfumy. 

— Co będziemy robić? — Stiles nie próbuje się od niego odsunąć. 

— Kolacja i kino? 

— Najpierw film, potem jedzenie? — dopytuje, ponieważ zawsze robili to w ten sposób. 

— Oczywiście.

*

W piątek Derek jest zdenerwowany, kiedy odbiera Stilesa z jego wizyty u lekarza. Ma na sobie spodnie od garnituru i koszulę, i czuje się luźno ubrany, dopóki nie dostrzega męża w jeansach i koszulce. Stiles jest uśmiechnięty, co znaczy, że dostał dobre wieści. 

— Hej. — Jego uśmiech odrobinę opada, gdy dostrzega ciuchy Dereka. — Idziemy w jakieś drogie miejsce? 

— Nie — odpowiada Derek, czując się głupio. — Tam, gdzie zawsze. 

Stiles wygląda, jakby nie zamierzał skomentować, ale w końcu decyduje się coś powiedzieć. 

— Odstroiłeś się — stwierdza. 

Żołądek Dereka ściska się w kulkę i mężczyzna przybiera obronną postawę. 

— Ubieram się tak do pracy. 

— No właśnie, _do pracy_. 

Zacieśnia uścisk na kierownicy, odwracając wzrok. Mężczyzna kiedyś uwielbiał, gdy nosił garnitury. Kiedy Derek zaczął pracę, Stiles nie pozwalał mu nawet się rozebrać, dopóki nie zaliczyli szybkiego numerku. Najwyraźniej coś się zmieniło. 

— Kiedyś lubiłeś mnie tak ubranego — mówi cicho, zastanawiając się, czy powinien jechać do domu i się przebrać. Jednak jeśli to zrobi, przegapią początek filmu. Wzdycha, ponieważ wie, że, jeśli Stiles będzie wolał, żeby się przebrał, to nie ma problemu. — Podrzucę cię pod kino i pojadę założyć coś innego. 

— Nie trzeba — mówi Stiles, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Dereka. — Przepraszam. 

— To tylko ciuchy. — Derek próbuje odpalić samochód, ale zostaje powstrzymany. 

— Uważam, że wyglądasz świetnie. Nie musisz się przebierać. Przepraszam, jeśli źle się poczułeś. 

Derek spogląda na niego; oczy Stilesa są rozszerzone, zmartwione. Zawsze tak wyglądał, gdy brał się za sprzątanie i przypadkowo wywalał ważne papiery Dereka. To zdarzyło się więcej niż raz. 

— Nie musisz się przebierać — powtarza Stiles, kreśląc kciukiem kółka na jego skórze. — I wciąż lubię, kiedy zakładasz garnitury. Przepraszam, nie powinienem był nic mówić. 

Derek bierze głęboki wdech. 

— Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, gdy zmienię ciuchy, to mogę to zrobić. 

— Już to przedyskutowaliśmy. — Stiles wygląda teraz lekko surowo. — Nie chodzi o to, żebyś robił wszystko, co mnie zadowoli. Mamy odnaleźć się na nowo, to działa w obie strony. Okej? 

Derek przygląda mu się przez chwilę. Już o tym rozmawiali, fakt, i nie będą szczęśliwi, jeśli Derek będzie robił wszystko, o co tylko poprosi Stiles. 

Kiwa głową. 

— Okej. 

Jego mąż uśmiecha się lekko. 

— Dobrze, możemy jechać. 

Derek czuje się odrobinę dziwne, gdy dojeżdżają do kina. Ludzie w kolejce uśmiechają się do nich, jakby byli szczęśliwą parą, i Derek podświadomie obawia się, że w każdej sekundzie mogą zostać przyłapani na kłamstwie. Relaksuje się, gdy zaczyna się film i śmiech Stilesa ogrzewa mu serce. Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy słyszał, jak młodszy mężczyzna się śmieje. To prawdopodobnie jego najulubieńszy dźwięk na świecie. Cóż, wraz z kilkoma innymi dźwiękami, które wydaje z siebie Stiles. 

Kolacja jest dokładnie taka, jak za dawnych czasów. Stiles gada tak dużo, że zapomina o jedzeniu i jest dopiero w połowie, kiedy kelnerka podchodzi, aby zabrać pusty talerz Dereka. 

— Och, cholera — wzdycha Stiles. — Dlaczego nasze kolacje zawsze kończą się w ten sposób? 

Derek się uśmiecha. 

— Ponieważ jeszcze nie opanowałeś jedzenia, oddychania i gadania jednocześnie.

Stiles stara się posłać mu groźne spojrzenie, ale jego uśmiech kompletnie to rujnuje. Być może również odczuwa znajomość tej sytuacji; tego, że kiedyś właśnie w ten sposób spędzali czas. 

Derek wypija trzy filiżanki kawy, nim Stiles chociażby kończy swoje danie. Jego mąż jest ekspertem w analizowaniu filmów i Derek zawsze daje się porwać jego pomysłom i teoriom. Tęsknił za tym, jak Stiles wymachuje rękami, gdy mówi i za tym, jak śmieje się ze swoich własnych żartów. 

Nie pojmuje, jak mógł nie zdać sobie sprawy z tego wcześniej. 

— Gotowy? — pyta, kiedy Stiles odchyla się na krześle z westchnieniem. 

— Tak, chyba że eksploduję od nadmiaru jedzenia, nim uda mi się wstać. 

Śmiejąc się, Derek wzywa kelnerkę i płaci. Stiles idzie blisko niego, gdy kierują się do auta, najwyraźniej zapominając o swoim przejedzeniu, ponieważ znów mówi ze swoją zwyczajową energią. Serce Dereka boli i jednocześnie nabrzmiewa, kiedy jego mąż niepewnie splata razem ich palce. 

Tak jak zazwyczaj, Stiles robi się senny i cichy, gdy tylko Derek wjeżdża na ich podjazd. Zazwyczaj przysypia lub odczuwa nadmiar energii; Derek zna to z doświadczenia. Były czasy, kiedy Stiles zasypiał w aucie i były czasy, kiedy nie pozwalał nawet Derekowi wysiąść, nim chciał uprawiać seks albo wymuszał obietnicę seksu, gdy tylko wejdą do środka. 

— Hej — mówi Derek i muska kciukiem policzek mężczyzny, nim wysiada z auta i otwiera drzwi po stronie pasażera. — Jesteśmy w domu. 

Stiles mruga powoli, a w jego oczach widać cichą adorację, która znajduje się tam zawsze, gdy prawie zasypia po randce. Akceptuje wyciągniętą dłoń Dereka i niepewnie wysiada z auta. 

— Kocham nasz dom — mówi nagle, gdy dochodzą do wejściowych drzwi. 

— Ja też. 

Zaciska ich palce mocniej. 

— Dziękuję za dzisiaj — dodaje, gdy Derek otwiera drzwi i wyłącza alarm. 

Derek odwraca się do niego. Stiles zawsze wygląda młodziej, gdy jest śpiący. 

— Dziękuję — powtarza po nim. 

— Przepraszam za ten komentarz o twoim stroju — szepcze mężczyzna, przesuwając palcami od jego klatki piersiowej aż po żebra. — Naprawdę podobasz mi się w garniturach. 

— Dziękuję. — Derek przełyka ślinę. 

— Mogę cię pocałować? — pyta Stiles z uśmiechem. 

— Tak, chyba nam wolno, prawda? — Derek oblizuje usta, czując zdenerwowanie. Co, jeśli zapomniał jak się całować? 

— Tak, wolno nam. — Stiles zmniejsza dzielącą ich odległość i Derek zamyka oczy, gdy tylko ich wargi się dotykają. Nie wie, dlaczego kiedykolwiek wątpił, że całowanie Stilesa nie będzie równie łatwe, co oddychanie. Czuje dreszcze na kręgosłupie, gdy pogłębiają pocałunek, a palce jego męża wplatają się we włosy na jego karku. 

Właśnie ma przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej, gdy Stiles się odsuwa. 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeżyłem tyle czasu bez całowania cię. 

Derek przełyka ślinę. 

— Zrobię wszystko, żeby to naprawić. 

Stiles pociera razem ich nosy, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka. 

— Wiem. Ja też się postaram. 

Nie jest zbyt późno, więc Derek decyduje się poczytać gazetę w łóżku. Oglądanie telewizji po randkach zawsze było zabronione; nieważne, czy uprawiali seks, czy nie. Prześcieradła szeleszczą, gdy Stiles obraca się na bok, przykładając ucho do jego klatki piersiowej i kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu. Ramię Dereka automatycznie obejmuje ciepłe ciało. 

— To w porządku, prawda? 

Derek odrywa wzrok od gazety i zerka na Stilesa. 

— Oczywiście. 

Stiles mruczy i układa się wygodnie; tak, jak robił wiele razy w przeszłości. Derek ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna od razu zasnął, dopóki nie przerzuca strony, a Stiles nie wydaje z siebie dźwięku protestu. 

— Okej, możesz się teraz obrócić — mówi chwilę później. 

Przez chwilę Derek czuje się, jakby miało wybuchnąć mu serce.

*

Kilka następnych tygodni mija błyskawicznie. Jadą do rodzinnego domu Stilesa na święta i życie wydaje się prawie normalne. Derek czasami zapomina, że nie wszystko między nimi jest w porządku i że mają przed sobą długą drogę. 

Sylwestra spędzają u Scotta i Allison; Stiles całuje go o północy. 

— Ten rok będzie lepszy — szepcze, a potem całuje go znowu. 

Derek zgadza się z nim tak bardzo, że czuje ból w całym ciele. 

Stiles wraca do pracy przed nim. Z początku to tylko kilka godzin dziennie, aby mógł powoli znów wdrożyć się do starego rytmu. Często jest zmęczony, gdy wraca do domu i ucina sobie godzinne drzemki, zanim dołącza do Dereka w kuchni, żeby pomóc z obiadem. 

W poprzednim tygodniu terapeuta pozwolił im na pogłębienie intymności, więc obmacywali się na kanapie jak dwa nastolatki. Obaj mieli erekcje, ale skoro doprowadzanie się wzajemnie do orgazmu nie było dozwolone, musieli przerwać. Derek i tak był szalenie szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że wciąż się wzajemnie pożądali. 

Dziś Stiles ma gorszy humor, gdy wraca do domu. Nie wygląda na zmęczonego, ale wydaje się być przygnębiony, gdy siada przy kuchennym stole; Derek wkłada lasagne do piekarnika. 

— Witaj w domu — mówi , czując się odrobinę niezręcznie, ponieważ to Stiles jest tym, którym zwykle wita go buziakiem. 

— Dzięki — mamrocze mężczyzna, odpinając pas; wciąż ma na sobie mundur. 

— Stało się coś w pracy? — pyta Derek ostrożnie. Do tej pory udało im się unikać kłótni, ale terapeuta uprzedził ich, że są one nieuniknione w ich sytuacji. 

Stiles zaciska zęby. 

— Nie. 

Pierwszym instynktem Dereka jest chęć zaciśnięcia zębów i milczenie; on powinien skoncentrować na obiedzie, a potem nie odzywać się aż do wieczora. Jednak przypomina sobie słowa terapeuty o tym, że powinni więcej rozmawiać, więc siada na kuchennym krześle obok Stilesa. 

— Proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje. 

Stiles gapi się przez chwilę na zegar, nim jego ramiona opadają. 

— Od jutra wracasz do pracy i się tym martwię. 

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Derek sięga po jego dłoń. Powiedzenie, że on sam się nie martwi byłoby kłamstwem. Był uzależniony od pracy. Odnalezienie się w tej sytuacji nie będzie dla niego łatwe.

— Ja też — wyznaje. Stiles spogląda na niego zaskoczony. — Ale mam teraz odpowiednie priorytety i zamierzam pracować w regularnych godzinach. 

Stiles potakuje, chociaż nie wygląda na przekonanego. 

— Po prostu… pomimo wszystkich tych konsekwencji tego postrzału, bólu i w ogóle, te miesiące były naprawdę cudowne. — Wzdycha ciężko. — Martwię się, że wszystko wróci do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy. 

— Nie pozwolimy na to — decyduje Derek, nawet jeśli martwią go te same sprawy. — Obiecuję, że nie pozwolimy. 

Stiles spogląda na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. 

— Okej. 

Derek czuje się jak oszust, kiedy następnego ranka wchodzi do biura. Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak to zostawił – wliczając w to Isaaca, który siedzi za biurkiem, jakby nie ruszył się stamtąd, od kiedy Stiles został postrzelony. 

— Witaj z powrotem — wita go, stawiając przed Derekiem jego ulubioną kawę. — Jak się miewa Stiles? 

— Lepiej. — Derek włącza komputer i wzdycha, gdy otwiera skrzynkę mailową; tak wiele wiadomości, na które jeszcze nie odpowiedział. — Kto zajmował się moimi klientami? 

— Pani Reyes i pan Boyd — informuje go Isaac. — Nie ma się o co martwić. 

Derek natychmiastowo się relaksuje. 

— Dzięki Bogu. 

— Masz spotkanie za dwadzieścia minut. Proponuję, abyś przejrzał tę teczkę, nim się tam udasz. — Isaac wskazuje głową na wyjątkowo gruby folder pod kubkiem Dereka. 

— Ratujesz mi życie, Isaac. 

— Jasne, to w końcu moja praca — mówi, wywracając oczami. 

Derek musi się upewnić, aby Issac dostał w tym roku dobrą podwyżkę. 

Właśnie ma otworzyć folder i skupić się na pracy, kiedy przypomina sobie o czymś ważnym. Sięga po telefon i wysyła wiadomość do Stilesa. 

**Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby wrócić do domu.**

Następnie odkłada go na bok i zaczyna przeglądać papiery. Spotkanie jest interesujące i Derek proponuje dużo nowych rozwiązań i pomysłów. Jednak teraz czuje się, jakby odkrył, że życie polega na czymś więcej, niż tylko na pracy. 

Klient dzwoni do niego w chwili, gdy Derek właśnie ma zbierać rzeczy i iść do domu. 

— Panie Hale? 

— Hale-Stilinski — poprawia go Derek. 

— Dlatego pana nie było? — pyta klient, brzmiąc na zadowolonego. — Wziął pan ślub? 

— Jestem po ślubie od sześciu lat — informuje go Derek. 

Na linii zapada cisza, nim klient reflektuje się i zaczyna mówić o swoim problemie. Najwyraźniej to nagły wypadek. 

— Proszę przyjść jutro do biura — mówi mu Derek. — O dziewiątej. 

— Nie możemy dziś wieczorem? 

— Jutro o dziewiątej — powtarza, nim się rozłącza. 

Stiles już jest w domu, kiedy Derek wraca. Gotuje obiad, wyglądając na zrelaksowanego; ma na sobie znoszone spodnie i koszulkę. Jednak kiedy się obraca, ulga jest tak widoczna na jego twarzy, że musiał być dużo bardziej zmartwiony, niż dawał po sobie poznać. 

— Hej — mówi, uśmiechając się. — Jak było w pracy? 

— Dobrze. — Derek szybko go całuje. — Ciągle byłem zajęty. A u ciebie? 

— Tak samo. Mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. — Stiles przyciąga go do kolejnego pocałunku. — Dziękuję za wiadomość. 

— Przepraszam, że nie udało mi się wysłać więcej. 

Stiles potrząsa głową. 

— Nie przepraszaj, wystarczyła mi ta jedna. 

— Co gotujesz? Pachnie niesamowicie. — Derek spogląda na kuchenkę, uśmiechając się. 

— Spaghetti z kulkami mięsnymi. 

Serce Dereka nabrzmiewa. 

— Moje ulubione.

— Wiem, pomyślałem, że przyda ci się coś takiego po pierwszym dniu pracy. 

— Dziękuję — szepcze Derek, przyciskając twarz do włosów męża. 

Stiles nawet kupił wino. 

— Więc — mówi Stiles, gdy sprzątają po obiedzie. — Zapytałem o coś terapeutę. 

Derek zamiera, zastanawiając się, czy zrobił coś źle. 

Jego mąż buja się na piętach, zagryzając dolną wargę. To przypomina Derekowi chwile, gdy dopiero co zaczynali randkować; wygląda tak młodo.

— Więc, um… nadal nie możemy doprowadzić się wzajemnie do orgazmów. Ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy na siebie patrzeć? 

Derek prawie upuszcza talerz, który trzyma. 

— Co? 

Stiles odrobinę się rumieni. 

— No wiesz, jeśli chcesz na mnie patrzeć, gdy sobie obciągam, to możesz. — Zerka Derekowi w oczy. — To nie tak, że już tego nie robiłeś. 

— Proszę. — Derek przełyka ciężko ślinę. 

— Tak? — pyta Stiles, brzmiąc na zadyszanego. — Teraz? 

Derekowi wiruje w głowie. 

— Mogę najpierw wziąć prysznic? — pyta, ponieważ minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy mąż widział go nago i z jakiegoś powodu chce zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie. 

Stiles uśmiecha się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym on myśli. 

— Jasne. Będę czekać w sypialni. — A potem puszcza mu oczko i Derek zastanawia się, jak mógł tyle czasu ignorować ich związek. 

Myje się tak szybko i dokładnie jak tylko może. Po chwili zawahania decyduje się nie zakładać ciuchów. Jest już twardy, a podekscytowanie buzuje w jego żyłach, gdy wkracza do sypialni; nie czuł czegoś takiego od lat. 

— Wybacz, tak jakby zacząłem bez ciebie. — Stiles szczerzy się do niego i Derek nie wierzy nawet przez sekundę, że mężczyźnie jest przykro. Leży nagi na łóżku z plecami opartymi o poduszki i jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie. Pociera się powoli, patrząc na Dereka z tak zadowoloną miną, że oczywistym jest, że _dokładnie_ wie, co robi. — Zamierzasz stać tam całą noc? 

Potrząsając głową, Derek wchodzi na łóżko obok niego i oplata palce wokół swojej własnej erekcji. Och, Boże. 

Nie widział Stilesa w ten sposób od wieków i nie może przestać gapić się na jego mięśnie i żyły na rękach, gdy ten sobie obciąga. 

— Dlaczego nie jesteś ciągle nago? — wzdycha Stiles, obracając się w jego stronę na łóżku, żeby byli twarzą w twarz. 

Derek jęczy, gdy mężczyzna oblizuje swoją dłoń, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki spojrzenie Stilesa wędruje od jego twarzy do kutasa. 

— Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo. 

— Marzę o tym, żeby cię dotknąć. 

Derek drży, ponieważ chce dokładnie tego samego. 

— Marzę, żeby móc ci obciągnąć — ciągnie Stiles, nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedzi i penis Dereka drga. — Chciałbyś tego? 

— Tak. — Potakując, Derek synchronizuje ich ruchy, gdy przyspieszają. Nie potrwa zbyt długo nim dojdą i obaj są tego świadomi. Przybliżając się, splata ich nogi razem i całuje Stilesa, gdy ten otwiera usta w proteście. 

Mężczyzna sapie, kiedy Derek się odsuwa, i natychmiast łapie go za włosy, przyciągając do siebie z powrotem. 

— Jeśli zamierzasz łamać zasady, rób to porządnie. 

Uśmiechając się krzywo, Derek popycha go na plecy, kierując dłoń Stilesa do jego własnego kutasa i całuje go tak, jak nie robił tego od lat. Albo nawet nigdy. Stiles oddaje pocałunek z desperacją, gdy ich usta nacierają na siebie; Derek jest cholernie blisko i czuje się, jakby znów był nastolatkiem. Po kręgosłupie przechodzą go dreszcze, kiedy ruchy ręki Stilesa stają się gwałtowniejsze, a sam mężczyzna zdaje się zapomnieć, że w ogóle się całują, gdy po prostu sapie i jęczy w usta Dereka. A potem dochodzi, wyginając plecy i wydając z siebie niski dźwięk, który sprawia, że mięśnie brzucha Dereka się spinają. 

Derek odsuwa się odrobinę, żeby zobaczyć jak Stiles pokrywa spermą swoją dłoń i brzuch. Niedługą chwilę później on sam się spuszcza, przeżywając najsilniejszy orgazm od miesięcy, i opada z powrotem na materac; czuje się jak galareta. 

Stiles przysuwa się bliżej, całując go w ramię, i kiedy otwiera oczy, mężczyzna wydaje się równie ukontentowany, co on. 

— Proszę, już nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj — szepcze Stiles przy jego skórze. 

Derek nie kłopocze się mówieniem, że tak naprawdę nigdy go nie zostawił, ponieważ to nie do końca prawda. Nawet jeśli to Stiles rozmyślał nad rozwodem, Derek był tym, który zaniedbał ich małżeństwo. 

— Nie zostawię — obiecuje, przekręcając się na bok i przyciągając męża bliżej siebie. — Dziękuję, że dałeś mi drugą szansę. 

Stiles odsuwa się odrobinę, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy; wciąż jest zarumieniony i potargany. 

— Ciężko na to pracowałeś — mówi cicho. — I to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Czuję się, jakbym zakochiwał się w tobie od nowa. 

Zamykając oczy, Derek bierze głęboki wdech i czuje się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z piersi duży ciężar. 

— Kocham cię — szepcze, przesuwając opuszkami palców od obojczyka Stilesa do jego boku. Uśmiecha się, gdy mężczyzna drga. 

— Łaskocze — mówi Stiles cicho, przyciskając się do niego tak blisko, jak tylko może. — I też cię kocham. 

Derek zamyka oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje się, jakby miał się popłakać. 

— Dziękuję. 

Stiles całuje go w nos, potem w usta. 

— To ja dziękuję, że udowodniłeś mi, że mężczyzna, którego poślubiłem, wciąż gdzieś tam jest. Ponieważ to ty chciałeś o nas walczyć. 

W chwili, gdy Derek ma otworzyć usta i dodać, że to przez niego wszystko się posypało, Stiles go całuje. 

— Nic nie mów. 

— Okej. — Derek potakuje, czując, jak ciepło rozlewa się po całym jego ciele; Stiles bawi się włoskami na jego piersi. 

— Chodźmy na kolejną randkę w ten weekend — proponuje Stiles. — Pójdźmy na jakiś szalenie drogi obiad do szalenie drogiej restauracji. 

— Mm — zgadza się Derek, przesuwając dłońmi w dół pleców Stilesa, aż do jego pośladków. — Brzmi idealnie. 

— I jeśli się nie ogolisz, znów będziesz mógł popatrzeć, jak sobie obciągam. 

— Jesteś okropny — jęczy Derek, całując go. 

Nie goli się do końca tygodnia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że spędziliście przy czytaniu równie miłe chwile, co ja przy tłumaczeniu ;) 
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! ;)

— Jak mają się sprawy w domu? — pyta go Erica kilka tygodni później, gdy właśnie przegląda akta. Coś pominął i musi dojść do sedna sprawy. 

Sytuacja w domu ma się świetnie. Czasami kłócą się ze Stilesem, ale nie o jakieś szalenie poważne sprawy. Ich terapeuta wyjaśnił, że to całkowicie normalne i że testują się wzajemnie, sprawdzając, czy ten drugi zostanie. 

— Lepiej — mówi Derek, spoglądając znad kontraktów. — Zdecydowanie lepiej. 

— Dobrze to słyszeć. — Kobieta uśmiecha się, ale Derek marszczy brwi, gdy zamyka za sobą drzwi do biura, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia. — Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałam cię o coś zapytać. 

— Słucham. 

Erica zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka; jako szefowa robi to rzadko, ponieważ wtedy to Derek wygląda na osobę przy władzy, a nie ona. 

— Jestem tu jako przyjaciółka — wyjaśnia, jakby czytała mu w myślach. — Mówiłeś mi, że Stiles miał problem z waszym związkiem i że ty nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, tak? 

— Tak. 

— Pytałeś go, czy cię zdradził? — pyta, jak zwykle nie owijając niczego w bawełnę. 

Kilka lat temu, zanim jeszcze się pobrali, Stiles i Derek przyrzekli sobie, że w razie czego, najpierw zakończą swój związek, nim prześpią się z kimś innym. Myśl, że jego mąż mógłby nie dotrzymać słowa, w ogóle nie przeszła Derekowi przez myśl — aż do teraz. Jednak nadal nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić scenariusza, w którym Stiles go zdradza. 

— Nie, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobił. 

— Nie uprawialiście seksu przez siedem miesięcy — wytyka Erica. Derek nie poprawia jej, że teraz już będzie bliżej jedenastu, bo tylko obserwują się wzajemnie w trakcie masturbacji. 

— Jestem tego świadom. 

— I uważasz, że ani razu nie poczuł żadnej pokusy? 

Derek wzrusza ramionami. 

— Może i tak, ale Stiles nigdy by nic takiego nie zrobił.

Erica przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. 

— Zdajesz się mieć co do tego straszną pewność.. 

— Lata temu złożyliśmy wspólną obietnicę. 

Kobieta wzdycha, potrząsając głową. 

— Jak na tak dobrego prawnika jesteś szalenie ufny. 

— Stiles to nie moja praca, Stiles to moje życie. 

Erica uśmiecha się do niego. 

— Jeśli tak twierdzisz. 

Derek zakłada, że to koniec tematu, ale kiedy wraca do domu kilka tygodni później, czeka go niespodzianka — Stiles siedzi przy stole z poważną miną. 

— Coś się stało? — pyta niepewnie Derek, gdy odkłada swoją teczkę. Odpina guziki marynarki, siadając naprzeciwko męża. 

Stiles spogląda na niego swoimi dużymi oczami. 

— Spotkałem dzisiaj Ericę na lunchu ze Scottem. 

— Okej? — pyta Derek, czując, jak zaczyna mrowić go skalp. 

— Powiedziała mi, że zapytała cię o coś jakiś czas temu. 

— Tak. — Derek przełyka ciężko. — Tak było. 

— I kiedy zapytała, czy cię zdradziłem, odpowiedziałeś, że nie? Że nie byłbym do tego zdolny? 

Zasysając oddech, kiwa głową. Dokładnie tak powiedział. Jednak nie rozumie, dlaczego Stiles siedzi przed nim i wygląda, jakby był na granicy łez. 

— Fakt, że to powiedziałeś… — Stiles kiwa głową, sięgając po jego dłoń przez stół. — To, że jesteś taki pewien, mimo wszystko. Że ufasz mi, nawet jeśli nie mówiłem nic o naszych problemach. Ja… — urywa. — To prawdopodobnie więcej, niż ja zrobiłbym na twoim miejscu. 

Derek gapi się tylko na niego, starając się zrozumieć, czy Stiles próbuje się do czegoś przyznać, czy chodzi tu o coś zupełnie innego. 

— Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? — pyta cicho. 

— Nie. — Stiles ściska jego palce. — Nie, nie zrobiłem. Bo sobie obiecaliśmy, że zanim zaczniemy z kimś coś nowego, najpierw się rozejdziemy. 

Wciągając powietrze do płuc, Derek czuje, jak napięcie schodzi z jego ramion. 

— Ale… Dziękuję. Byłem nie fair w stosunku do ciebie… 

— Ja też zachowywałem się nie fair — wtrąca się Derek. 

— Prawda. — Stiles uśmiecha się odrobinę. — Czasami wciąż dziwi mnie to, jak cudownego posiadam męża.

*

Służbowe wyjazdy w okresie, w którym wypadała ich rocznica, nie są czymś, z czego Derek kiedykolwiek był bardzo zadowolony. Szczególnie teraz. Stiles również nie pałał entuzjazmem, ale udało im się to przegadać. Obaj byli podwójnie rozczarowani, kiedy dostali pozwolenie na seks od terapeuty w momencie, gdy Derek akurat wybierał się do Nowego Jorku. Koniec końców zabukowali sobie weekendowy wypad na Hawaje w następnym miesiącu i Stiles zdecydował, że spędzenie rocznicy z baseballem i pizzą nie jest takie złe. 

Pomimo popsutej rocznicy, Derek i tak jest szalenie zadowolony ze swoich zdolności, ponieważ już pierwszego dnia udało mu się dobić targu z klientem. Fakt, że zdąża na pierwszy lot do domu i może zaskoczyć Stilesa kolacją, tylko dokłada do jego ekscytacji. 

Zatrzymuje się nawet w małym sklepie z czekoladą i z szalenie drogimi truflami, które Stiles uwielbia; do tego kupuje ostatni bukiet róż, na kilka minut przed zamknięciem kwiaciarni. Nucąc pod nosem, sprawdza grafik Stilesa, który wisi na lodówce, gdy tylko wchodzi do domu. Zmiana mężczyzny kończy się za niecałe dwie godziny, ale Derek i tak nie potrzebuje tak dużo czasu, aby przygotować krewetki z pesto. 

Nakrywanie do stołu jest wyjątkowo przyjemne i nawet idzie do piwnicy po butelkę dobrego wina ze swojej kolekcji. Dzisiejszy dzień jest zdecydowanie wart świętowania. Udało im się dotrwać do kolejnej rocznicy i Derek nie sądzi, że był tak szczęśliwy od cholernie długiego czasu. 

Kiedy mijają dwie godziny, otwiera wino i układa potrawy na stole. Położył czekoladki na poduszce Stilesa, wiedząc, że kocha jeść je w łóżku, i przebrał się w koszulkę i jeansy. Mąż zmusił go do kupienia tych spodni, ponieważ najwyraźniej jego tyłek wygląda w nich „bosko”. 

Zaczyna się lekko niecierpliwić, kiedy mija dziesięć minut po wyznaczonym czasie. Piętnaście minut. Dwadzieścia. Kiedy mija cała godzina, Derek wzdycha i wysyła wiadomość. Stiles pewnie musiał zostać w pracy trochę dłużej albo wziął zmianę jakiegoś kolegi. To wcale nie oznacza, że niespodzianka będzie popsuta; wciąż można odgrzać jedzenie. 

**Cześć, jak było w pracy? Oglądasz baseball i zajadasz pizzę?**

**Hej ;) W pracy było spokojnie. Stwierdziłem, że odpuszczę sobie baseball i pizzę na rzecz piwa i footballu z chłopakami. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócisz do domu.**

Serce Dereka opada. Wie, że nie ma prawa być zraniony, że _nie powinien być_. Stiles nie wie, że udało mu się skrócić wyjazd i że przygotował niespodziankę. Po prawdzie, on sam też by pewnie wybrał wyjście z kolegami nad samotne siedzenie w domu. 

Po prostu bardzo chciał udowodnić Stilesowi, że wciąż umie go zaskoczyć. Że może robić różne miłe rzeczy. Jak Stiles, który pojawił się w jego biurze z lunchem; zjedli razem, nim mężczyzna musiał wracać na posterunek. To był najważniejszy moment dnia Dereka, a nawet tygodnia – zobaczenie męża w mundurze w swojej pracy i spędzenie z nim czterdziestu pięciu minut. 

Z ciężkim sercem przechodzi do salonu i opada na kanapę. Jeśli Stiles nie wróci zbyt późno, wciąż będą mogli napić się wina. A jeśli wróci późno, Derek będzie miał mnóstwo czasu, aby posprzątać. Tak czy siak i tak może go zaskoczyć, a to chyba najważniejsze, prawda? Z jedzeniem, czy bez.

Przeskakuje dwa razy wszystkie kanały, nim w końcu decyduje się na serial komediowy, którego nie rozpoznaje. 

Stara się o tym wszystkim nie myśleć. _Wie_ , że Stiles nie zrobił nic złego. Derek nie powiedział mu, że udało mu się zamknąć sprawę wcześniej i że wróci dzisiaj, a nie za trzy dni. Jeśli by powiedział, to jego mąż już by tu był. 

Wzdychając, pociera dłonią twarz. Musi się ogarnąć. Wykonuje kilka ćwiczeń oddechowych, których nauczyła go Marin z pracy, aby się rozluźnić i skoncentrować się na tym, co jest ważne. I naprawdę zamierza przymknąć powieki tylko na kilka sekund, ale okazuje się, że zasypia, ponieważ kiedy następnym razem otwiera oczy, słyszy hałas drzwi garażowych. 

Jest zdezorientowany przez kilka sekund, gdy słucha trzasku z garażu. Cholera. Jedzenie wciąż jest na stole. Spiesząc do kuchni, Derek gapi się na stół kilka sekund, nie wiedząc, gdzie zacząć. Słyszy szybkie kroki na kamiennej ścieżce, potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a do jego uszu dobiega echo stóp przechodzących po drewnianej podłodze. 

— Derek? 

Obracając się z garnkiem w rękach, Derek wewnętrznie wzdycha. Powinien był posprzątać, nim w ogóle włączył telewizor. 

— Tak — odpowiada ochryple. 

Stiles stoi w wejściu do pomieszczenia, gapiąc się na niego, jakby Derek był ostatnią osobą, której spodziewał się w swojej kuchni. Będąc szczerym, to w sumie prawda. 

— Niespodzianka? — próbuje Derek, nie wiedząc, czy powinien czuć się winny, czy nie. Serce wali mu w piersi, ale nie ma pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. 

— Nie powinno być cię w domu jeszcze przez trzy dni — szepcze jego mąż. 

Derek przygryza wargę, nie wypuszczając z dłoni garnka. 

— Udało mi się skończyć sprawę wcześniej. 

Wzrok Stilesa błądzi od naczynia w jego w rękach , po talerze na stole i do otwartej butelki wina, aż wreszcie dopada go zrozumienie. 

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? 

Wzdychając, Derek wkłada gar do zlewu. 

— Chciałem cię zaskoczyć — wyznaje i nagle czuje ból w piersi. — Ponieważ wiem, że lubisz niespodzianki i nie robiłem ci żadnej od długiego czasu. 

— Gotowałeś? — szepcze Stiles. 

— Um. — Derek spogląda na kuchenkę, jakby szukał tam potwierdzenia. Jakby sam nie był pewien, że faktycznie gotował. — Tak. — Kiedy zerka na męża, jego serce odrobinę się łamie, ponieważ Stiles wygląda na zakłopotanego. — Ale już wystygło — dodaje szybko. — Po prostu posprzątam. 

Jest mu głupio przez to, że czuje się zraniony. To nie wina Stilesa. To niczyja wina. Derek odwraca się do garnka, żeby wyrzucić z niego jedzenie do kosza, ale zostaje powstrzymany; Stiles zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku. Przymykając powieki, Derek i tak przerzuca całe krewetki na jedną stronę, tworząc równą kupkę. 

— Tak mi przykro, Derek — mówi cicho Stiles. — Gdybym wiedział, wróciłbym prosto do domu. 

— Wiem — wzdycha Derek. — Wiem. Nie jestem zły. 

— Ale jest ci przykro. — Palce Stilesa drżą. 

— Nie z twojego powodu — obiecuje mu Derek. Ponieważ to prawda. 

— Proszę, nie zmarnuj tego. 

Derek nie wie, czy mężowi chodzi o jedzenie, czy o coś innego. Zasysając oddech, Derek upuszcza naczynie z powrotem do zlewu i wyciera ręce o ścierkę. Gdy znów się obraca, Stiles wygląda, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma się martwić, czy czuć strach. 

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły — powtarza Derek, czując potrzebę, żeby to wyjaśnić, chociaż mąż nie wygląda, jakby go słyszał. 

— Jest mi bardzo przykro. 

— Daj spokój. — Derek muska palcami jego twarz. — Zasnąłem. Zamierzałem posprzątać, żebyś tego nie zobaczył. 

— Żebym tego nie zobaczył? — powtarza Stiles. 

Kiwając głową, Derek zerka na butelkę wina, zastanawiając się, czy wciąż będą mogli ją jutro wypić. Stara się udawać, że ma gdzieś to, że nie udała mu się niespodzianka, bo jest doskonale świadomy tego, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. 

— Dlaczego nie chciałbyś, żebym to wiedział? 

Derek spogląda w dół na swoje ciuchy; ma wymiętą koszulkę, a włosy zapewne odstają mu we wszystkie strony. 

— Bo wtedy fakt, że jestem w domu, nadal byłby miłą niespodzianką. Nie czułbyś się źle. — Derek uśmiecha się odrobinę gorzko. — Zawsze byłem kurewsko beznadziejny w tego typu akcjach, co? 

Stiles jest cicho i Derek nie wie, co ma zrobić, ani co mówić. Zamiast tego zaczyna odkładać talerze i szklanki do szafek, wciska korek w butelkę od wina i zrzuca jedzenie do plastikowego pojemnika, aby włożyć je do lodówki. Przez cały ten czas obaj milczą. 

— Kupiłeś mi kwiaty? — pyta nagle Stiles i wzrok Dereka kieruje się do wazonu na kuchennym stole. 

Zapomniał o nich. 

— Tak. 

Mężczyzna nie robi przez chwilę nic, oprócz gapienia się na niego, nim w końcu uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. 

— Okej, naprawimy to. 

Marszcząc na niego brwi, Derek przyjmuje bukiet, który Stiles wyciąga z wody i wciska mu w ręce. 

— Co? 

— Czekaj. 

Obserwuje, jak Stiles wkłada mu wino w drugą rękę, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Mąż staje przed nim i przeciąga dłoń przez jego włosy, nim wygładza mu koszulkę i odpina górny guzik w spodniach. 

— Idealnie. 

— Co ty robisz? 

Stiles uśmiecha się do niego, szeroko i cudownie. Coś ciepłego osiada w klatce piersiowej Dereka. 

— Wyjdę przed frontowe drzwi, odczekam pięćdziesiąt pięć sekund, a potem wejdę tutaj i będę zaskoczony. 

— To śmieszne — prycha Derek, uśmiechając się mimo wszystko. 

— Tak. — Stiles szczerzy się, całując go miękko w usta. — Ale uśmiechasz się i tylko to się liczy. 

Derek potrząsa głową, gdy mężczyzna wychodzi z kuchni. Kilka sekund później słyszy trzask drzwi. Spoglądając na butelkę wina i kwiaty w swoich rękach, Derek uśmiecha się po raz kolejny i podchodzi do szafki, aby złapać dwa kieliszki i kieruje się do sypialni. Czekoladki będą niespodzianką. 

Przygasza światła akurat, jak otwierają się frontowe drzwi i prycha, gdy słyszy wołanie Stilesa:

— Halo?

Zupełnie, jakby nie było go tutaj mniej niż minutę temu. 

Derek nie mówi nic, zamiast tego ściąga koszulkę przez głowę i opiera się o futrynę drzwi, czując się śmiesznie, gdy tak czeka, aż znajdzie go Stiles. 

— Derek? — woła raz jeszcze mężczyzna, ale nim Derek ma szansę odpowiedzieć, ten pojawia się za rogiem i przystaje przed nim sekundę później. 

— Hi. — Derek posyła mu uśmieszek, gdy Stiles mruga na niego. 

— Och, Boże. Nawet nie muszę udawać zaskoczenia. — Stiles przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i bezwstydnie błądzi spojrzeniem po jego ciele.

— Czy ty… — Mąż znów na niego spogląda, tym razem pociemniałym spojrzeniem. Derek dokładnie wie, co on właśnie odkrył. — Czy ty nie masz na sobie bielizny? 

Wzruszając ramionami, Derek odsuwa się na bok, dając mu wejść do sypialni. 

— Kto wie? — Podnosi butelkę z szafki nocnej. — Wina? 

Stiles kiwa głową, wgapiając się w jego krocze i tyłek za każdym razem, gdy się obraca. Derek nie musi nawet tego sprawdzać, po prostu to wie. Czuje, jak krew buzuje mu w żyłach. 

— Och, mój Boże — wzdycha Stiles. — Czy to dla mnie? 

Kiedy Derek okręca się na pięcie, widzi, że mężczyzna trzyma w rękach pudełko czekoladek, jakby to był skarb. 

— Oczywiście, że dla ciebie. 

Stiles upuszcza czekoladki i całuje go tak mocno, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu. 

— Dziękuję — szepcze Derek, gdy się rozdzielają. — Za uratowanie tej nocy. 

Jego mąż uśmiecha się szeroko, patrząc na niego ciepło. Opuszki jego palców muskają ramię Dereka, a potem kierują się w dół, zostawiając palący ślad aż do brzucha. 

— Możemy zostawić wino na później? 

— Dlaczego? — pyta Derek z zaciśniętym gardłem i szybko bijającym sercem, gdy odstawia butelkę. 

Stiles wciska palec w jego pępek, a potem przesuwa go niżej, aż do pozostałych guzików w spodniach. Bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego, Stiles powoli je odpina. 

— Jestem ciekawy, czy naprawdę nie masz pod spodem bielizny. 

Derek przełyka ślinę, przyglądając się twarzy Stilesa, gdy ten rozpina ostatni guzik. I to zupełnie tak, jak pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył Dereka nago w zabałaganionym pokoju w akademiku. Jakby nie wiedział, jak Derek wygląda bez ciuchów i jakby nie widzieli się nago milion razy w przeszłości. 

Przygląda się, jak Stiles zasysa wdech, popychając jego spodnie w dół nóg. 

— Tak, jesteś… jak — mamrocze Stiles. 

I Derek, no cóż, Derek go kocha. 

— Masz na sobie za dużo ciuchów — oznajmia, nim pochyla się, aby go pocałować. 

— Zawsze tak mówisz — szepcze mężczyzna przy jego ustach, ale i tak ściąga koszulkę przez głowę. 

— Bo to prawda, chyba że jesteś nagi. 

Szczerząc się do niego, Stiles zrzuca spodnie wraz z majtkami. Obaj są już twardzi. Przez moment Derek nie ma pojęcia, od czego powinien zacząć, ponieważ część niego chce zrobić wszystko powoli, a druga część desperacko chce być ze Stilesem. 

Mąż całuje go, przyciskając się do niegoi sprawiając, że Derek jęczy na znajome uczucie tego, jak ich ciała do siebie pasują. 

— No więc mam plan, żeby jutro zwolnić się z pracy pod pretekstem choroby — mamrocze Stiles przy jego ustach, gdy popycha Dereka na łóżko i siada na nim okrakiem. — Okej, korekta, najpierw będziemy uprawiać seks do upadłego, a potem zadzwonię. 

Sposób, w jaki Stiles naciska na jego penisa, wywołuje u Dereka dreszcz, a on sam doskonale wie, że mężczyzna dotrzyma słowa. 

— Podoba mi się ten plan — jęczy, zsuwając ręce w dół pleców Stilesa i zaciskając je na jego pośladkach. Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna wypręża się do jego dotyku, w jaki rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na jego piersi, powoduje, że kutas Dereka drga. 

I Derek uwielbia robić wszystko powoli, kiedy Stiles jest zniecierpliwiony. Kocha gładzić jego erekcję i całować każdy centymetr skóry, a także obserwować jak ten się wije i bluźni nad nim. 

— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co robisz — sapie jego mąż, ocierając się o niego; oczy Dereka wywracają się w tył jego głowy. — Ani się waż.. 

Derek obserwuje, jak Stiles sięga do szafki nocnej, i robi wszystko, aby rozproszyć go swoimi ustami i zębami; pociera główkę jego kutasa aż do chwili, gdy Stiles prawie opada na niego, drżąc na całym ciele. 

Och, kocha ten triumfalny wyraz jego twarzy, gdy wciska Derekowi butelkę lubrykantu. 

— Jeśli ty się za to nie zabierzesz, to ja to zrobię. 

I Derek wie, że tak właśnie będzie. Wie, że nawet jeśli lubią udawać, że to on ma kontrolę w trakcie seksu, to Stiles i tak zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, a Derek kocha mu to dawać. 

Zaczyna powoli, ponieważ minęło już sporo czasu. Stiles jęczy, gdy nabija się na jego palce, ciągle i ciągle, opierając się dłońmi na klatce piersiowej Dereka z zamkniętymi oczami.

Derek uwielbia widzieć go w ten sposób, zarumienionego i głośnego, dającego znać, co mu sprawia mu przyjemność. I zważając na to, jak dużo spermy wypływa z czubka penisa jego męża, _wszystko_ mu się podoba. 

— Och, kurwa — wzdycha Stiles, sięgając do tyłu, aby zabrać jego dłoń. — Gotowy? 

Derek przez chwilę chce potrząsnąć przecząco głową, ponieważ jest zbyt blisko i czuje się zbyt przytłoczony. Jednak kiwa twierdząco, spinając się na całym ciele, gdy Stiles powoli opuszcza się na jego kutasa. Nie ważne, ile razy w przeszłości uprawiali seks, to uczucie zawsze obezwładnia go tak samo mocno, jak za pierwszym razem.

Jęczy, łapiąc za biodra Stilesa, żeby przytrzymać go w miejscu, gdy próbuje złapać oddech. Jego mąż wygląda nieziemsko — dyszy i ma rozczochrane włosy. Podpierając się na łokciach, Derek całuje go szybko, nim pozwala popchnąć się z powrotem na materac. 

Kiedy Stiles naciera biodrami w dół, Derek zagryza wargę i po prostu go trzyma. Jest wdzięczny za to, że nie mają nigdzie blisko sąsiadów, ponieważ obaj są głośniejsi, niż pamięta. Ale kocha każdy jęk, każde stęknięcie i każde sapnięcie, które wychodzi z ust Stilesa. Podwijają mu się palce u stóp, mięśnie napinają, a znajome napięcie zaczyna budować nisko w jego brzuchu dużo szybciej niżby chciał. 

— Stiles — jęczy, zaciskając palce na biodrach męża. 

Kiwając zachęcająco głową, Stiles zaczyna sobie obciągać, z powodzeniem ucinając u Dereka logiczne myślenie. 

— No dalej — sapie mężczyzna i Derek widzi jedynie biel, gdy wygina plecy i trzymasię Stilesa niczym liny ratunkowej, dochodząc. 

Wciąż drży, kiedy opada na niego zaspany Stiles. 

— Myślę, że zwolnię się na dwa dni — mamrocze mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili. Schodzi z Dereka i rozkłada się wygodnie obok niego; czekoladki spadają na podłogę z cichym łupnięciem. — Cholera. 

— To było niesamowite — komentuje Derek, starając się odzyskać oddech; powieki coraz bardziej mu ciążą. 

— Nawet się nie waż zasypiać — rozkazuje Stiles, dźgając go palcem w żebra. — Planuje jeszcze ze cztery orgazmy przed świtem. 

Derek uśmiecha się pod nosem, gdy obserwuje jak Stiles wychodzi z pokoju i wraca, pocierając twarz ręcznikiem i rzucając w niego drugim. 

— Myślę, że będę potrzebował do tego wina — mówi Derek, sięgając po butelkę, gdy jego mąż znów układa się na łóżku z pudełkiem czekoladek, które podniósł z podłogi. 

— Kiedy skończę to jeść, wyliżę twój tyłek — oświadcza Stiles, otwierając opakowanie. 

Derek prawie upuszcza wino.

*

OKRES PRZEDŚWIĄTECZNY

To ostatni dzień pracy Dereka przed przerwą świątęczną. Kiedy przegląda swoją teczkę, starając się znaleźć kontrakt sprawy, którą ma właśnie zakończyć, znajduje coś, co sprawia, że serce staje mu w gardle.

 _Lista Świątecznych Życzeń_ , nagłówek napisany jest znajomym pismem Stilesa. W tym roku znajduje się tutaj tylko jedna pozycja. 

Chcę, żeby mój (całkiem wspaniały) mąż wrócił wcześniej do domu, aby zjeść ze mną ważną kolację.

Derek od razu wie, że Stiles zostawił to specjalnie w jego walizce. Uśmiechając się, wyciąga kontrakt, podpisuje go i zakłada płaszcz. 

— Wychodzę wcześniej — informuje Isaaca w drodze do windy, rzucając po drodze dokument na jego biurko. — Wesołych Świąt. 

— Wesołych Świąt — powtarza Isaac, gdy zamykają się za nim drzwi windy. 

Derek nie ma pojęcia, co Stiles ma na myśli pisząc _ważny obiad_ , ale może chce zacząć ich wakacje w najlepszy sposób. 

**Jestem w drodze do domu** , wysyła Derek, nim wsiada do samochodu. Mężczyzna zabronił mu pisania smsów w czasie jazdy, a po tym, jak obejrzał więcej filmików z wypadkami samochodowymi niż by chciał, Derek sumiennie przestrzega tego zakazu.

Uśmiecha się do siebie, gdy parkuje. Stilesa odrobinę poniosło ze świątecznymi dekoracjami; światełka są dosłownie wszędzie. 

— Halo? — woła, gdy otwiera frontowe drzwi i zamyka je za sobą delikatnie, żeby nie spadł z nich ozdobny stroik. 

— Idź do jadalni — odkrzykuje Stiles z kuchni. — Jedzenie jest prawie gotowe. 

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — pyta Derek, ściągając płaszcz i odwieszając go w garderobie. 

— Nie, po prostu usiądź i czekaj. 

Odkłada teczkę na krześle przy drzwiach i idzie do jadalni, gdzie Stiles nakrył stół i zapalił świece. Przełyka ślinę, gdy dostrzega kupkę papierów na swoim talerzu. 

Pierwszy z nich mówi: _kocham cię_. Kiedy Derek odkłada go na bok, serce zamiera mu w piersi, ponieważ wie, co to jest. Minęło już dużo czasu, ale kiedyś czytał je non stop. 

— Jesteś gotowy? — pyta Stiles, oplatając go ramionami od tyłu. 

Jest? Derek nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek będzie, ale chce tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego. 

— Tak — odpowiada, przesuwając palcem po nazwie agencji adopcyjnej na samej górze dokumentu.

KONIEC


End file.
